1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar assembly, and more particularly to an auxiliary handlebar assembly for cycles.
2. Prior Art
A typical auxiliary handlebar assembly is shown in FIG. 4 and comprises a tube 40 including a sleeve 42 fixed to the free end portion of a handlebar stem 50 by a screw 43. The sleeve 42 is fixed to the tube 40 such that the tube 40 may not be rotated and adjusted about the longitudinal direction of the tube 40.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of conventional auxiliary handlebar assemblies.